Game Over
by boolprop
Summary: There is a brain-dead epidemic making its way toward the human world. A mysterious girl named Hana who can communicate through games is their only hope to prevent it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all of you! Its my first story . . . and I decided that for the heck of it, it will be a YYH story. So here it comes . . . . . . .

Hana's POV

The rain pit-pit-pattered against the window. I settled into my favorite chair by the computer. I decided today I would start a new project. I opened up the hacking software and programming software. I scripted and coded for hours until I got the result I wanted. There. Now I could level up one entire thousand times as fast and gain money over 3000x as fast. I was a hacking genius. I beat the game and only then did I realize it was 6am, and I had been on the computer all night. I'm surprised Dad didn't come and make sure I was asleep. I went into the kitchen, poured myself a bowl of cereal, and went to wake Dad up.

"Hey Dad, it's a new day. Face it alread—Dad?"

As I pulled back the sheets it was revealed that under them there was no Dad, just pillows. I sighed and figured he was somewhere for work. School was close enough anyway. I could walk there. I hooked the strap of my bookbag over my shoulder and began the journey to school through the irritating, relentless rain.

Kuwabara's POV

I was walking to school with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Someone bumped into me and I figured it was that punk Urameshi.

"Hey, watch it—oh, sorry."

It was a little girl, she looked about ten. She had big, girly brown eyes and curly blonde hair. By the looks of it she was on her way to school through the hammering rain.

"You gotta watch where you're going, kid."

She ignored me and walked on.

Hana's POV

As I finished the last of my easy homework, I remembered what happened earlier on my way to school. Dad still wasn't back yet so instead of curling in his lap to watch TV with him I went on the computer again. As I got lost in the gaming universe I couldn't help but remember the odd man I had bumped into on the street. He looked tough, and emitted a strong aura. I had never actually felt anyone's aura before, and ignored the superstitious stuff like that crap. On the way home I had met another strange man, although this one would have only come up to the first one's waist. He emitted a much stronger aura than the first, and he looked sort of menacing, and used WAY too many hair products. He had a headband on. Hmm. Wonder what that could be for.

Hiei's POV

I ran towards the tree as fast as I could. I ran right past it, and looked back. As the trunk fell, I noticed that one of the edges on the stump was sloppily cut. Gonna have to try on another tree. Yet another reason Yukina will never know my identity. She valued the life of trees almost as much as she values the life of humans. I just chopped one merely for practice. I met a human girl today, and she looked about nine or ten and still was taller than me. She hardly spared me a glance but her huge feminine eyes lingered for a moment on my headband. She carried an electronic device of some sort. She ran past me with clumsy human speed, and I could have sworn she had to stick her arms out to keep from tripping over her own two klutzy feet.

Botan's POV

"I swear, Yusuke, all those French fries have gone to your head."

"So? It's not like there was already more than French fries up there anyway."

"UGH! Do you know how hard it is to talk to you!?"

He could be SO annoying sometimes. The argument started when Yusuke told me he met a little girl at the arcade who was better than all the people there, who could probably beat Amanuma, one of Sensui's psychics. While she was beating him at a game he heard a girly but menacing voice in his head. She said that she knows how he won the Dark Tournament. She said she knows how he formerly was one of the inherit 3 Kings of Makai. She said she knows about his old job as Spirit Detective. The funniest thing is, she said she learned all this from her father.

Kuwabara's POV

"OKAY, SIS! I GET IT! I'M GONNA HAVE TO STUDY FOR THE EXAMS! I GET IT! YOU CAN STOP KILLING ME NOW..." Stupid Shizuru. Every time she caught me playing with my cat or fantasizing about Yukina it would be the classic foot in the face. I could hurt her if I wanted to but my spirit sword was dead. I don't know why but it wouldn't come. The green arrow-shaped illusionary weapon never came when I called it. I could get Botan to fly me over to Genkai's and see if she had any ideas. I suddenly heard a big clang. I leaned out the window to see what was going on and Botan was lying on the pavement with her oar on top of her, practically knocked out. She struggled to be the one on top, and then flew up to my window. She mumbled something about the oar weighing much more than an object capable of flight should ever, and then spoke.

"Hey Kuwabara, Genkai needs to talk to you. She said it's urgent."

"Just what I needed. I was going to go there anyway."

I scrambled onto the oar and we flew in the direction of Genkai's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hey chapt 2 is coming. Its only been 1 night… don't be too impatient… heh, who am I kidding nobody reads this. Well on with the show anyway . . . I still can't quite figure out who Hana's father is.

Hana's POV

It was the second day since Dad had been gone. I was beginning to get afraid. We were running out of groceries and Dad had taken his wallet with him. This morning as I was walking to school I saw the short man with the headband again. What could he be hiding under the headband? All throughout the school day I didn't take notes or record the homework. I was too consumed with curiosity about the headband man. Once again, I felt something powerful oozing out of him. The third day Dad was gone I was walking home and saw another curious person. This one was a teenager with bright red hair. Hmm. You don't see bloodred hair every day. He had gorgeous green eyes that seemed to stare straight into my soul. He had a thoughtful look that made me stop in my tracks. It seemed as if this one was contemplating something, or analyzing it maybe. We stood there for a few minutes. The one thing he said before he left was simple and somewhat off topic.

"You're tall for your age."

When he said that there was something in his voice alone that made me shiver. It was like he was not simply stating this, but declaring it, as if the words alone made it so. I wondered if this boy had anything to do with my missing father.

Kurama's POV

"Yes Mother, the dishes are clean."

I replied to my human mother. Even though she biologically wasn't my mother I cared about her as if she was. I lay down on my bed with a book. I enjoyed reading. It could help me remember key elements of the day and see if anything was suspicious. Ah, yes. The girl who I ran into after school. She had bouncy blonde curls and wide, innocent brown eyes. Across her nose there was a sprinkle of light brown freckles. She looked about ten, and yet she was almost as tall as a high-schooler. The only possibilities of how she could be that height are 1) if she had a height disorder or 2) if she was on hormones. No, she probably wasn't on hormones. But I can't jump to conclusions just yet. She was carrying a laptop and seemed to be staring directly into my very soul. I wondered what she saw there.

Genkai's POV

Huh. Baka #1 and Baka #2 came. Baka #2 said his sword didn't work. Baka #1 came for the heck of it. I think part of the reason Baka #2 was there was because of Yukina, a young woman that I was taking care of. Baka #2 was often too smitten to remember why he came, but this time he did. It was strange how that dim-witted fool could even realize that his sword was dead.

Hana's POV

As I was walking home I encountered the man with the headband again. The height contrast between us was humiliating. As if my freakish tallness wasn't rubbed in my face enough already. I should join the freak show. At least then I'd get fame out of the deal. This time it sparked my curiosity more than ever, since he was glaring at passerby as if they had just murdered his mother, and there seemed to be a faint glowing outline under his headband. It was a rhombus with two round edges. What could that resemble? Probably an eye. I ran the rest of the way home. Dad still wasn't back yet, and it had been a week.

Hiei's POV

Stupid sunlight. It took a lot to make sure it never woke me up in the morning. But this time it did. Ever since that faux-innocent girl started to pass me by on her way home from school, my fire power has been diminishing. Instinctively, I blamed it on the baka schoolgirl who rubbed my height in my face, because she was ten human years old and was about 168 cm*. She was just an incompetent kid. Strangely, her thoughts said that her father was missing. She wondered about my glowing Jagan. Curiosity burned through her. I couldn't stop its glowing if I was reading her thoughts. The weirdest part was, she had lots of psychic power stored inside. I couldn't help from drawing the conclusion that she was stealing her power from me, and I was intensely glaring at her. The baka ran away.

* 168 cm = 5'6''

Yusuke's POV

Botan was convinced I was eating too much fries. I couldn't care less about how much fries I was eating, what I cared about was why everybody else's power was fading, but mine wasn't. I figure it was something about the Mazaku and halfbreed and son of Raizen and all that crap on why I wasn't affected by the power drain, but that didn't explain the drain itself. Why was everybody losing their spirit / demon energy? Botan suggested that I go see Koenma but I wasn't about to give the toddler the satisfaction. But as the days passed on I figured I might need to.

Hana's POV

I was on the computer. I was creating hacking software for others to enjoy. I saw brown loafers walking outside the window. Inside my head, I gasped. Could it be? I heard the door pen and close. Myrtle, my cat, hopped into my lap and started meowing uncontrollably. (AN: Notice the Harry Potter reference.) I saw a fleck of brown hair pass by my window. I heard mumbling about just trying to check bank accounts and an armed robbery and being held hostage. That gravelly, melancholy voice sounded familiar…

"DADDY! You're back!"

I shouted as I jumped into Dad's lap. He winced when I made impact and he said,

"Sweetie, I need some time to rest. And you know you're already taller than your mother so calm down. You can't do that so much anymore because now you weigh a lot more than you did when you were 3."

"Sorry. I was just so excited to see you back!"

I realized that I had been sitting on his keys all this time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Just realize that when you sit on my keys they press into my thigh. REALLY hard."

I giggled and jumped out of his lap. He adjusted his glasses and told the story of how he was a hostage at a bank robbery. The creepiest part was that he said the robber told them he was a demon. He was most likely lying. Demons weren't real... right?

WOOTness cliffhanger!


End file.
